


Suck It

by JJHomes043



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, M/M, Oh wait I do, crap, i dont know what possessed me to write this, i have no idea what this is, i kinda like it?, though levi is ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: Levi comes up with little catchphrases that he shouts after killing titans that amuses everyone. But when Eren arrives it seems he has competition.





	Suck It

**Author's Note:**

> be warned, levi is totally ooc in this. but i liked this idea of him and eren sooooo here we are.

It all started after his first kill. Levi had sliced through the titan's nape and mumbled ‘ _get fucking wrecked_ ’. And now it's just become a habit, as strange as that habit may be.

Take for example a couple day ago. Levi had just killed a titan when he muttered ‘ _bye Felicia_ ', this, however, sent Hanji into a fit of laughter, causing them to hit a tree. Maybe that wasn't a good idea. 

Levi was known for his one liners and he was happy with that reputation.

But when the brat, Eren, arrived, Levi’s reputation was put at stake. And also, possibly, his heart. 

When Eren arrived Levi immediately fell for him. But what made him realise this was when they were taking down a titan. Eren’s first titan, to be exact. 

Levi was effectively distracting the titan while Eren made several failed attempts to kill it. Finally when Eren succeeded he had thrown himself on to a tree, close to where Levi was positioned and muttered ‘ _taste the rainbow, bitch_ ’.

This had forced a wide grin out of Levi and he had spent the night in Hanji’s room, fangirling over Eren and how they would be great together. 

Levi soon started muttering his phrases louder and soon so was Eren. It soon became a competition, who could shout the best catchphrase. 

Though Levi had a different plan. Levi would always comment and reply to Eren's catchphrase, which would leave him in a fluster. Take for example when Eren muttered his most commonly used one, ‘ _taste the rainbow_ ’ sometimes Levi would mutter back, ‘ _mm, I would very much like to do so. How about you give me the chance?_ ’.

Levi loved it. He felt powerful and confident, and as if he could do anything. Eren never had a good comeback for Levi. So Levi took that as a win. 

That was until one interesting event. 

Levi had just cut a titan's nape out when he shouted ‘ _suck it!_ ’. However, today Eren did have a comeback. 

Levi had landed against the trunk of a tree and was internally praising himself. But his thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly pushed up against the tree trunk, a body pressed against his own. 

Eren had leaned into Levi’s ear and whispered, ‘ _happily_ ’.

The words shouldn't have had such an effect on him but they strangely did. That's when Levi had had the bright idea to connect his mouth with Eren’s. 

Eren had stared back with wide eyes but soon relaxed and kissed back. Things were getting rather heated until a tall body was thrown at them. 

They had broken apart and stared at the groaning Erwin, laying on the bark of the tree branch. 

Erwin had looked up at them and muttered, “Stop making out and come and actually help. In case you've forgotten we have titans to kill.”

And then they were laughing lightly. Eren leaning into Levi and Levi leaning against the tree trunk, all while Erwin glared at them.

And well, in the moment, that's when Levi realised that he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that. please leave some criticism and comments and kudos cause I appreciate it :)


End file.
